


Service for Seven

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred arranges matters to help Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service for Seven

Sometimes, Master Bruce forgets that he is only human. At such times, it becomes necessary to remind him of the truth of his condition.

It is a simple matter to arrange things, not through Mister Kent, his best friend. Nor through Miss Diana, his suitor.

When arranging matters of this delicate nature, I find it best to go to Mister J'onzz. He has a smooth method of arranging things to occur that even I may sometimes envy. And I long ago realized that Master Bruce is quite fond of the Martian, despite a small tendency to not care for things beyond the pale of humanity.

Master Bruce arrives promptly from a board meeting he could not escape, and all is in place. He looks as if he might burst with my presumption, but there in the back of his eyes, I see the dear boy I loved, shouting with glee, as his closest associates wish him a surprise happy birthday. I quickly fall back on duty to hide my own emotion, pleased when he relaxes and joins the festive spirit. He does not even ask; he knows that by the absence of his wards who guards Gotham tonight.

And, in a quick nod to me, one where a young boy dances in his eyes, I see he knows who arranged this for him, and it is all the aknowledgement I will ever need.


End file.
